


Upon a Winter Night

by cadkitten



Category: Ayabie (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unusual for there to be this much snow in Tokyo, but this year had just been chalk full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon a Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Also for Aoi's birthday. Song and [this image](http://25.media.tumblr.com/53dbe9cbb8a9d220f828f2a0bceee7f2/tumblr_n0p4bmWDqD1qfqm2lo1_500.jpg) used for inspiration.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Rebirth" by 10cm

Twin ruts burrowed through the snow in front of Kenzo as he moved along. It was unusual for there to be this much snow in Tokyo, but this year had just been chalk full of surprises. The street itself was eerily silent, the streetlights from above casting a strange purplish glow over the world. Kenzo stepped carefully, trying not to hit the drifts too high up so that he didn't fill his boots with the wet slush. Even the cars on the sides of the road were covered in a thick layer of snow, proof alone that it'd come down hard and fast, in a city that never slept, always and forever on the move between destinations, never settling.

He pushed his hands deeper into the pockets of his coat, a small shiver running through him. It always seemed colder than it was when it snowed and his body bought into it despite the lack of a frigid wind to provide anything more.

He turned the corner and found the street had been salted, but the sidewalks neglected to be shoveled. The snow here was piled so high he might well have been lost into the drifts if he let himself be. With a sigh, he stuck to the side of the road, praying he stood out enough in the dark grey coat that perhaps he wouldn't be plowed down in the midst of his life tonight.

Three more steps and his phone started to ring in the depths of his pocket. With a sigh, he paused, pulling off one glove to jam his hand into the pocket of his pants and extract the device. His thumb swiped over to answer it and he pushed it between his ear and his shoulder, putting his glove back on as he started to walk again. A moment later, he held the phone in his hands again. "Hello?"

A soft laugh came across the line, one he knew well enough to know exactly who it was. "Did I catch you having some private time?"

"What? No... I'm walking home." Kenzo made a face for a moment and then realized just how it probably seemed with his labored breath and the pause in between answering and actually speaking. 

"In this weather?"

"It's not snowing anymore... just all over the place already." Kenzo glanced both ways before crossing the small street to the other side and turning down the next lane. He was still probably a good twenty minutes from home and he was already feeling the numbness invading his limbs, definitely not a good sign. But he wasn't one to complain about it. It was his fault he'd not brought a hat or a scarf to work today and definitely his fault his pants weren't as thick as it'd have been nice if they would have been. At least his feet were encased in boots and not his usual tennis shoes.

"Where are you?" There was a pause while Kenzo debated why the other wanted to know and then before he could answer, Aoi sighed. "Look, I showed up at your house and you weren't answering, so that's why I called. I drove. Now where are you and I'll come get you."

"Oh..." Kenzo glanced up. "By that ramen shop we ate at last time. You remember where it is?"

"Yeah... are they open? Maybe you could wait inside and I'll be there in a bit."

Another glance in either direction and then Kenzo crossed the street again, checking the hours. "They're open for another hour."

"Good. Order us both something to go and I'll be there in a few." The call disconnected and Kenzo pushed inside, quickly selecting two meals off the chart, paying and getting the ticket from the machine. He moved to hand the ticket over to the cook with a soft, "Takeout please." At the nod, he moved to go sit in one of the far corners, hunching over and doing his best to get warm despite how frozen he actually was.

The minutes ticked by, one of the cooks bringing him out his food and then when he didn't immediately leave, a takeaway container of miso and a small cup of hot tea. He thanked the other, the cook simply patting his shoulder and telling him to think warmer thoughts before padding back off into the kitchen area.

At last, his phone went off again, a text from Aoi telling him he was outside and to come out. He finished off his tea and then stood up, grabbing the bag of food and the container of hot soup. Once outside, he located Aoi's car quickly and slid inside, putting the ramen down between his feet and the miso into the cup holder before putting on his seatbelt.

They didn't really speak until they were back at Kenzo's place, the pair of them sitting at his table, digging into the food with gusto. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Thanks for the food." Aoi smirked at him before he stuffed another piece of pork loin into his mouth, chewing and then swallowing it down.

Kenzo shrugged a little and once more they lapsed into silence as they finished up their meals. At long last, they finished and moved to the living room where Kenzo knelt in front of his gas fireplace, warming up his still cold body.

Aoi came to stand behind him, saying nothing for the longest time before he finally knelt down behind the other and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his face against his neck and breathing out. "I didn't just come to visit... I came to tell you everything I've been holding back." His hands moved over Kenzo's arms, rubbing to help him warm up as much as because he wanted to touch him in just such a manner. "I miss you in a lot more ways than you'd think...."

Kenzo leaned back into the touch. He couldn't say it was a complete shock, but it certainly wasn't expected. Not a single part of him objected to it though, a small smile sliding over his lips as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to make it easier on the other. "Or maybe exactly as much as I think," he returned quietly.

Aoi's hand moved to slip down over his side, across his hip, and then pressed just below where his belt buckle landed. "I want you." The statement came out easily, not even a single bit of hesitation in the syllables.

"Then have me," Kenzo returned simply, his hand moving to grasp Aoi's wrist, pushing his hand down over the slight bulge in his pants.

"It's not just about sex."

"I never said it was." Kenzo cupped Aoi's hand in his own, gently manipulating the other's hand over his steadily growing cock. He may not have said it was the only thing, but it was certainly the pressing one, at least in his opinion.

Aoi's lips caressed his neck once more before both of his hands came up to unfasten his belt and then his pants, fingers delving inside the material and grasping Kenzo's already hardened length. He gave it a few good strokes before pushing his briefs out of the way, exposing him to the air. "Which way do you?" he asked quietly, the words barely above a whisper.

Kenzo closed his eyes, leaning even more into the touch, his hips pushing forward while he rested against Aoi's chest. "However you need me to."

A shiver slid through Aoi before he shifted around the other, easing Kenzo back onto the plush carpeting in front of the fireplace. His fingers pushed through the other's hair, tangling and then tugging lightly before he moved up under his jaw, nipping and sucking.

Kenzo's fingers made quick work of opening the vocalist's pants, parting the material and freeing his cock from the confines, urging him to straddle him and then press back against him again. 

They moved together, their hips making slow rotations, every once in a while losing it and jerking roughly for a few seconds. The fireplace released the gentle crackling sounds from the speakers that helped to simulate a real fire, only serving to enhance their mood for the time being. Aoi claimed Kenzo's mouth as the pair of them moved in near desperation against one another.

Finally, Aoi pushed himself up a bit more and began to thrust his hips quickly against the other, losing the battle against his arousal. Within seconds, he released a quiet cry and stilled as his cum pulsed out over Kenzo's own cock. Kenzo grabbed his hips and jerked against him a few more times before releasing a groan of his own and following suit, their release mixing as he lost it.

They eased themselves down, Aoi rolling off next to Kenzo, one hand resting on the other's abdomen, lightly fisted in his shirt. "I-"

Kenzo pressed one finger to his lips, breathing out a quiet, "I know... I've always known."

**The End**


End file.
